tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Haley Leone
]] (left) with Haley (right)]] Haley Leone (born 1986) is a main character in Tucker's Wand. Originally a struggling model and news stand worker, Haley later got signed with Zoe Hollander for Models Inc and also entered a relationship with Tucker. Haley and Tucker later broke up but became roommates and are now dating again, although not exclusively. Biography Early Life Haley was born in New York, New York, the youngest of four with her mother being a stock broker and her dad a gardener. Haley siblings consisted of two older brothers and a slightly older sister Dinah Leone. At a young age Haley was bitten by the acting bug but she eventually put it behind her, though it does occasionally pop up. Attending high school in New York Haley's best friend was Marina Halftown. After high school Haley tried to join a modelling school in New York but was rejected. Upon her Uncle Mario's advice Haley moved out to the Los Angeles area where he assured her it would be easier to get a start. The transition resulted in her communicating less-frequently with the friends she'd left behind as well as her family. In attempts to widen her social network Haley befriended as many people as she could, though only her community college pals Kayla LeFer and Ginger Cladwell remained her true friends. When not working for her uncle to help cover bills Haley worked various small-time modelling jobs and tried to win over young wealthy men, hoping to use their own connections to further her career. Haley had no qualms about using others in such a way, justifying it as being that wealthy men liked having beautiful women around their arms and she wasn't looking for a proper relationship at the time. Haley's life would change effectively for the better a while after she became neighbors with Tucker Holmes. The Boy Next Door Haley had met Tucker a few times in the hallway and had him do her a few favors now and again but the two, in spite of having the occasional meaningful conversation, were not technically friends. When a night with Charles Truman III went south however Haley and Tucker talked and he confessed his feelings, leading to them becoming a couple. While trying to be respectful of Tucker's limited funds Haley was still getting used to dating a non-wealthy man for a change and it took quite a bit on Tucker's part for Haley to be satisfied. Unknownst to Haley, this was due to his magic wand, the Wand of Kronos. Eventually Haley invited Tucker to an audition for Models Inc with the company head Zoe Hollander present, which turned out in her favor thanks to Tucker using his magic. The audition itself was obtained with help from Lisa Collins, Tucker's neighbor after he changed apartments. One day Rebecca Mosley, whom Tucker had been keeping as a mannequin, escaped, forcing Tucker to reveal his wand to her as well as admit his love for her. Haley initially reacted well but later realized the implications, though some time with Tucker's roommate Maggie Yen made Haley more comfortable with the entire situation. Haley continued to work hard on her fashion career, but she was thankful that Tucker was there to help in ways like freezing her rivals. The couple even went on two vacations together during the summer of 2008, once to Vancouver and once to Hawaii. In Vancouver Tucker froze Hitomi Maki, his ex-girlfriend, and gave her to Haley as a gift. Haley was at first unsure of what to do with Hitomi but later accepted her as a life-sized doll. The trip to Hawaii led to Haley being kidnapped by her ex Charles Truman III, but she was saved by Tucker, Maggie and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A month later Haley encountered the ITEA again, this time at the Fortune Sea Resort where she was saved from becoming a hostage. During the fall Haley's relationship with Tucker began to sour due to her suspecting he might be developing feelings for another woman, namely Julie Vaughn, and work made keeping a relationship difficult. Haley did her best to take care of Tucker when he was sick, even getting to play with his wand, but after missing a meeting Haley decided she couldn't be with Tucker anymore and broke up with him. Model Behavior Haley soon realized being away from Tucker had been a smart move for her career, but it had left a hole in her heart since he'd been one of her first real boyfriends since leaving New York. After helping Tucker and his uncle Scott Dawson take down Ashley Tisdale Haley began to reappear more and more in Tucker's life. When Maggie moved out of Tucker's apartment, Haley suggested the two become roommates since they both needed a new place to stay. The arrangement appeared innocent, the pair buying a house, but Haley admitted to Kayla her motives weren't entirely pure, hoping to eventually win Tucker back now that her career was more stable. Unfortunately soon after Haley saw an opening, her rival Julie frozen, Miss Zoe had a breakdown and tried to kidnap Kayla. Together Haley and Tucker thwarted the attempt and learned about Zoe's mental crisis. After shearing a heart to heart Zoe agreed to frozen permanently which has left Haley shaken, also leaving her with a new employer. After Tucker's birthday Haley presented Tucker with a gift that had taken her some time to track down, prompting a hug which eventually led to the former couple having sex. Haley grew frustrated as after the event Tucker ignored Haley for two days, Julie finally about to be unfrozen. At Julie's welcome-back party Haley stopped time with the wand and had a talk with Julie, convincing her neither of them could really commit to a relationships with Tucker and thus they agreed to both date him simultaneously. Haley's friend Kayla got a role upgrade on the TV show Savior, which led to her and thus Haley befriending co-star Megan Wolff. When Sandy Vanholt froze time with the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera Haley was frozen at Models Inc, and ended up sitting out the adventure. After the event was over Haley and Julie, believing Tucker's story about the Chrono Alliance, decided to have sex with him together. In the weeks following the incident Haley continued to indicate hints of jealousy regarding Julie, as well as a mistrust of Mai Traviss. Megan Wolff however quickly became close with Haley, the two often going drinking together with Haley noting both Megan and Julie showing possible signs of bisexuality. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Audi R8, Personal Vehicle Residence See: Tucker's House Relationships Family * Sofia Leone, Mother * Dinah Leone, Older Sister * Maura Caruso, Aunt * Stacey Leone, Aunt * Mario Leone, Uncle * Dina Leone, Cousin * Lina Leone, Cousin Romances * Tucker Holmes, Boyfriend and Roommate * Charles Truman III, Ex-Boyfriend Friends * Marina Halftown * Kayla LeFer * Ginger Cladwell * Maggie Yen * Karina Wiese * Megan Wolff * Chi Ross, also Co-Worker * Kathryn Summers, also Co-Worker * Amy Spring, also Co-Worker Collection * Jennifer Yates, also Assistant * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Leslie Schulz * Zoe Hollander * Hitomi Maki * Lara Zanella * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Carly Goodwin * Rhayne Weber Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * The IT Files: Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * Tucker's Wand XXI: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Haley is based on actress Kayley Cuoco, who was frozen in episodes of Charmed. * in A Gift from Kronos Haley was the month of December in Tucker and Maggie's famous first calender and she portrayed the iconic character Sailor Moon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Models Inc Category:Super-Models